


Все для тебя

by HerMajestyQueen



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Future, Angst and Feels, Dark Cloud Strife, Drabble, Drama, M/M, Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, dark!Cloud - Freeform, sephiroth won
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-08 01:28:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10374768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HerMajestyQueen/pseuds/HerMajestyQueen
Summary: Что можно сделать ради любви?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Беты нет, но если найдется - будет здорово.  
> Все права на героев Final Fantasy VII принадлежат Square Enix

_Любовь - когда готов ты на колени встать,_

_Когда ее боготворя,_

_Ты любишь больше, чем себя. (с)_

 

\- Ради любви можно простить все, - без конца повторяет Страйф всю их последнюю вечность.   
\- …можно на все закрыть глаза, - это его мантра, когда гибнут новые и новые цивилизации, и очередная планета умирает в судорогах, отдавая энергию жизни в пищу ненасытному божеству.   
\- …можно все оправдать, - молитва, когда с карты вселенной исчезают галактики, раскрашивая бесконечность космического вакуума очередной супер-новой.   
\- …все… - истово верит Клауд, в очередной раз забываясь в жарких объятиях, утопая в серебристо-зеленом безумии, упиваясь знанием того, что это совершенное божество принадлежит ему, только ему. Все для того, кто любит Клауда. Все для его Сефирота.


End file.
